


Something Salty

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you eat for breakfast?” </p><p>“Uh...” She thinks back to this morning, “fortune cookies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for fun.

If Peridot didn't spend every second of everyday complaining about something then something was wrong with her. It wasn't just her being pregnant that was the concern, it was her health struggles that came along with it. She was only two months pregnant and had already been sick or struggling with some sort of cold for those eight weeks off and on. She dealt with it by complaining and whining and groaning about the situation. Jasper was used to it by anyone who came over didn't know how to respond to her. 

That was the strange part of the pregnancy and the funny part was the cravings she was beginning to get so early on. It was always sweets and chocolate and she was obsessed with marshmallows dipped in dark chocolate. Jasper had to make sure she only had some once a day and explained about it being a concern on regulating her insulin and a bunch of other reasons that Peridot didn't care to listen to. 

Her daily life consisted of looking at baby names; looking at baby forums, looking at baby furniture and ways to paint the babies room, and looking at food for the baby and health alternatives to please Jasper. Her entire life was now surrounded by this thing growing inside of her that in seven months was going to be what she revolved her entire life around. She was stressed to say the least. 

She was still working, too. A few times a week she'd go in to help Lapis for two or three hours. She tried to focus at work from home but was constantly in the kitchen making food which Jasper decided had to stop and put locks on the cabinet with all of the snacks and easy to make food. Peridot now only had access to whatever health options were in the fridge and take out food which was still healthier than the six bags of chips she ate one day. 

It was a struggle for Peridot, more than just being pregnant but her constant desire to be eating unhealthy foods. It's why whenever Jasper was there and tried to get her to eat her healthy tofu patty she would roll her eyes.

“What is this?” Peridot just looks at the cake in front of her and knows something is off about it. 

“It's cake, eat it.” Jasper shuts the fridge after grabbing the milk from it. 

“I don't think this is cake. Is this another one of your weird tries to keep me healthy?”

“Do you see what you eat all day? Chips, candy, junk food essentially.”

“Okay but it tastes good and I'm pregnant so I can do what I want.”

“It's not healthy for the baby, Peri. Just try it.” She pours the milk into a glass and watches Peridot pick up the fork on her plate. 

“Is this actual chocolate?”

“Yes. It's chocolate and vanilla. Try it.” 

Peridot groans, slicing off a small piece with the fork and trying it. It doesn't taste bad, just different. The chocolate is real cocoa and there's a hint of almond surrounding the mess. “It's okay. What is it?”

“If I tell you what it is you aren't going to eat it anymore. We need to fix your diet.”

“But Jasper!” She whines, taking another bite of the cake, “I don't eat that unhealthy.” 

“What did you eat for breakfast?” 

“Uh...” She thinks back to this morning, “fortune cookies.” 

“Fortune cookies.” Jasper repeats and gets a nod from Peridot. 

“Yeah, sounds about right. I was at work and that's what was in my desk.”

“Okay, you cannot skip breakfast.” Jasper groans this time, moving to grab a notebook from the drawer and begins to write in it. “I'm going to make a list of things you can eat for breakfast that are not fortune cookies and after a few weeks of repetition you'll naturally be making healthier eating habits and won't skip breakfast.”

“I really don't want to do this.”

“You're marrying a nutritionist.”

“Okay, but you don't eat healthy all of the time.”

“You can eat chips if you want to but not the entire bag and definitely not six bags.”

“Okay but they're salty and really good and what if I just eat those with like a salad.”

“You mean a salad where you use like half a bottle of French dressing? Pass.”

Peridot just groans and takes the cake with her as she leaves to sit down in the living room. Jasper follows her with the cup of milk she had forgotten and places it on the living room table. 

“Just try it. I'll do it with you so you can get used to it and this is all I want you to do. Just eat a little healthier, eat breakfast in the morning, don't eat six bags of chips as an afternoon snack, don't pour salt on your food for every meal. What's with you and salt and chocolate?”

“I like salty and sweet.” 

“I'll find a way to add it to your diet but in a healthy way.” 

Peridot spends the next month of her pregnancy groaning and complaining like the first two months. It wasn't anything new but once the habit of eating how Jasper wanted her to worked for her, she continued. She felt better in the first place, she caught a cold but it was the only time she felt sick in the past month. It was better than her constant colds, the flu, pneumonia and other illnesses she had. She felt better and she was good about it. 

She was three months pregnant and starting to show and Jasper couldn't help but poke at her stomach whenever she got the chance. Acting like a complete dork and whenever she had the chance to embarrass Peridot, she took it. It normally ended with Jasper letting her eat a small bag of chips or pouring more salt than she needed on her dinner but she was eating better and it was good not only the baby but for Peridot herself.


End file.
